The legend of One Shoot Lady
by Miss Royal
Summary: Pada zaman koboi, ada seorang wanita yang dijuluki One Shoot Lady karena bisa menembak 37 orang hanya dengan sekali tembakan. Gintoki Dan teman-temannya berusaha untuk mengungkap identitas rahasia sang Lady. Berhasilkah mereka menemui dan mengungkap identitas sang Lady?


**Author asli:** Nona Hitam Manis

 **Author's Note:** maaf kalo aneh, author belum bisa buka akun yang lama jadi author terpaksa menggunakan akun author yang baru.

Peringatan: bahasa tidak baku, _typo, ooc_ , jelek, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Gintama hanya milik sorachi sensei seorang, walaupun author keminjam karakternya cerita ini tetap milik author. **Dilarang keras** ** _copy paste_ dan plagiat dalam bentuk apapun tanpa seizin author!**

 _Don't like? Don't read!_

* * *

Pada zaman koboi, ada seorang wanita yang sangat terkenal. Wanita ini dikenal sebagai One Shoot Lady. Sang Lady yang memiliki skill menembak melebihi laki-laki ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti. Kabar berhentinya sang Lady membuat dunia para koboi heboh, terutama para musuhnya, dengan penuh tekad sang Lady pergi menuju dunia timur, meninggalkan dunia barat dan segala reputasinya ke tempat dimana tidak seorang pun mengenalnya kecuali berita tentang kehebatannya dalam menembak dan kecantikannya yang tersohor.

 _Kota ***, dunia timur._

Sakata Gintoki dan teman-temannya menuju sebuah bar. Mereka baru saja berkelana dari barat menuju timur demi mencari kebenaran akan identitas seorang wanita, yaitu tentang keaslian identitas One Shoot Lady.

"Selamat datang di Otose snack bar. Kalian ingin minum apa?" Tanya Otose

"Aku mau segelas susu strawberry." Jawab Gintoki

Dengan gaya keren, mitra Gintoki alias Shimura Shinpachi berkata, "Aku pesan sebotol sake." Gintoki menatap Shinpachi dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Batalkan. Dia pesan segelas _ocha_ hangat." Ralat Gintoki

"Tapi Gin _-san_ bukankah aku sudah cukup umur untuk minum alkohol? Umurku 'kan sudah 18 tahun!"

"Kau belum cukup umur. Kau saja bahkan masih perawan." Perkataan Gintoki yang blak-blakkan membuat Shinpachi terdiam dalam sekejab.

"Jack daniels sebotol untukku." Okita Sougo memesan minuman beralkohol, melihat sikap Gintoki yang cuek bebek kembali membuat Shinpachi mengeluh.

"Okita- _san_ bahkan masih 18 tahun dan dia sudah boleh memesan alkohol. Sikapmu terlalu menjengkelkan, Gin- _san._

"Sudahlah, syukuri saja atas apa yang kau dapat pattsan." Gintoki meminum susu stawberrynya, Shinpachi menahan tangannya untuk tidak menembak Gintoki dan memilih untuk meminum _ocha_ nya.

"Otose- _san_ , aku ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu." Sougo memanggil Otose

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau tahu cerita One Shoot Lady?" Otose melirik kiri dan kanannya, memastikan tidak ada orang yang mendengar perkataannya selanjutnya.

"One Shoot Lady. Aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat cantik dan pandai memainkan senjata. Dia bahkan pernah membunuh 37 bandit hanya dengan satu peluru, hal ini tentu membuat semua koboi baik pria maupun wanita iri padanya, karena itu ia berhenti dan kembali menjalani kehidupannya hingga sekarang."

"Dia seperti tidak punya kelemahan." Celetuk Shinpachi

"Dia mempunyai dua kelemahan terbesar, yaitu alkohol dan korset. Aku sempat membantunya memakai korset dan itu membuatnya menjerit-jerit seperti wanita yang kecipratan air." Otose tertawa mengingat hal itu dan menyalakan rokoknya.

Pintu bar tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, semua yang ada di dalam bar begitu terpana ketika melihat seorang gadis masuk ke dalam bar. Gadis itu duduk di samping Shinpachi dan memanggil Otose tanpa memperhatikan air mancur darah yang mengalir dari kedua lubang hidung pemuda itu.

"Aku pesan yang seperti biasa." Otose masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar, meninggalkan semua orang yang masih terpana akan kecantikan gadis itu. Seorang pemuda mendekati gadis itu dan merayunya, kesal karena si gadis tidak membalasnya pemuda itu menarik paksa tangan gadis itu, namun terdengar suara tembakan yang keras hingga semua penghuni bar terkejut.

"Janga sentuh aku jika masih ingin hidup." Gadis itu menembakkan sebuah peluru menembus topi pemuda itu, dengan penuh ketakutan pemuda itu dan semua orang yang ada di bar kecuali Sougo dan kawan-kawan termasuk penghuni bar keluar.

"well done, girl." Otose keluar dan mengacungkan jempol pada gadis itu. "Memang, seperti biasa susu buatanmu memang yang paling enak." Gintoki, Shinpachi menyemburkan minuman mereka bersamaan.

"woy! Kamu masuk dengan gaya keren dan menembak topi pemuda itu tapi kau minum susu?!" Seru Shinpachi

"Aku tidak tahan minum alkohol. Alkohol itu membuatku sakit." Jawab sang gadis

"Lemah sekali." Sougo menertawai gadis itu, bunyi tembakan terdengar kembali, namun kali ini 2 butir peluru telah bersarang di dinding Otose snack bar.

"Cepat juga." Komentar Sougo

"Selama ini tidak ada yang menyamai kecepatan menembakku kecuali dia. Perkenalkan, namaku Imai Nobume." Nobume memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Okita Sougo, yang ini megane, dan yang ini danna." Sougo memperkenalkan Gintoki dan Shinpachi tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam keduanya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan siapa "dia"?" Tanya Gintoki, Nobume tertawa kecil dan kembali meminum susunya.

"Dia adalah One Shoot Lady, sahabatku. Diantara semua orang yang ada disini, hanya dia dan kau yang bisa menandingi kecepatanku." Kata Nobume sambil mengacungkan pistolnya pada Sougo.

"Jadi kau bukan si Lady?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Dia sama sekali tidak mirip denganku, dia lebih, gimana ya, kalau kau melihatnya kau akan tahu sendiri."

DOR DOR DOR

Suara tembakan di luar bar membuat semua orang melihat ke luar jendela, Otose dan Nobume tetap duduk dengan tenang seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

"Sialan kau! Dasar kepala botak tak berguna!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut merah, ia kembali menembakkan isi pistolnya pada seorang pria berkepala botak.

"Kagura- _chan_ tenanglah, ini bukan sembarang shampoo, tapi ini shampoo untuk menumbuhkan rambut."

"Tapi bukan ini shampoo yang kupesan!" Gadis yang dipanggil Kagura itu masuk ke dalam Otose Snack bar.

"Hari yang berat?" Tanya Nobume, ia berdiri dan duduk di samping Kagura.

"Banget, si botak koplak itu membelikan shampoo yang salah lagi." Kagura melepas topi dan cadar yang menutupi wajahnya, sekali lagi Gintoki dan kawan-kawan dikejutkan oleh wajah yang 1000 kali lebih imut dan cantik dibandingkan Nobume.

"Astaga, korset dan _crinoline_ ini membuat dudukku tidak nyaman. Kuharap bisa cepat melepaskannya." Keluh Kagura

"Tapi kita tidak bisa melepaskannya kalau berada di luar kamar, Kagura- _chan_. Lagipula ini adalah hal yang wajib bagi kaum wanita."

"Kau benar, Nobu- _chan_. Lebih baik kubunuh saja dua orang yang berada di belakangmu, mereka terlihat menyebalkan." Kata Kagura blak-blakkan, _"wajahnya memang imut tapi sifatnya sadis!"_ Jerit inner Gintoki dan Shinpachi bersamaan. "Mestinya kau membunuh orang ini, dia sadis." Nobume menunjuk Sougo, Kagura menatapnya dengan mata ikan mati.

"Dia nggak keliatan seperti seseorang yang begitu sadis. Mungkin matamu salah kali." Komentar Kagura, Sougo menyeringai kejam.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu maukah kau membuktikan bahwa aku bukanlah seorang master sadis, wahai nona muda?" Tawar Sougo

"Cih, silahkan buktikan kalau kau bisa." Kagura mengambil cangkir teh dan mengisinya, namun cangkir itu mendadak pecah disusul jeritan seorang wanita.

"Astaga!" Pekik Kagura, Cangkirnya pecah dalam sekejab karena terkena timah panas, namun nasib orang yang berada disekitarnya lebih naas. Sougo tersenyum sadis saat melihat sebuah pistol di tangan Kagura nyaris menembak kepalanya.

"Jadi ini dia sang Lady yang terkenal. Tembakanmu meleset."

"Aku tidak pernah meleset, ini karena aku tidak ingin masuk penjara, wahai pemuda angkuh." Kagura meniup lubang pistolnya yang berasap dan berdiri.

"Satu hal lagi, Lihatlah topimu, sadist." Kagura keluar, Sougo melihat topinya.

"Cewek gila ini cocok untuk jadi korbanku selanjutnya."


End file.
